Twisted
by Fadetonoir
Summary: Like it always was. Twisted. -DerekCasey-


* * *

**This time I'm perfectly serious when I say this story is crazy. It had absolutely no story line, no meaning, no _hidden_ meaning and no *Insert word here*. It's just a scene that has been playing in my mind a lot. *Blushes***

**Disclaimer: I definitely enjoy watching LWD but sadly, don't own it.**

* * *

There was fierceness in every movement, fire in every expression, determination in every twist. Her head arched gracefully and her hands turned in angles around her, creating a classic stunt. Every movement was telling a different story, a different legend.

It was so…exposed.

He watched her move around, twirling so beautifully, so breathtakingly, it – freaking - made him ache. Her eyes were closed; she was reliving the sheer moment of dancing – her form of relaxing.

The pure exertion of the dance was taking a toll on her; perspiration ran down her face. His eyes trailed down the sweat from her face to her swan like neck and then to her chest…

Her shirt was wet, her skirt clung to her things. Her hair was sticking to her back and clung to her neck. It created such perfection; he had to remember to breathe.

She finished with the dip of her head, bending.

He remained watching – He had his reasons.

"Get out." She said breathlessly, her eyes still closed.

Bingo.

He walked in, his usual smirk plastered on his face. "Always inviting, as usual"

She remained quiet, instead choosing to sit down on her bed, her back facing him.

"Oh I see-" He mocked. "-We're playing the old game again." He waited for her reaction, a little dismayed at her silence.

"- What was it again? Oh yes, the Cat-and-Mouse. You know, of course, which character applies for which?" He asked sarcastically.

(Please. Say Something.)

She didn't.

But she turned around to face him. And she spat.

It hit him on his face. He shut his eyes, anger mounting in waves. "How _dare_ you, you bitch!"

"Jerk." She answered coldly. There was triumph shining on her face. "So did you get into trouble?" She asked sweetly.

He glared at her, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "You had _no_ right to go and tell her!"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, so she asked you, did she?" She smiled suggestively.

His hands were shaking, he was so _angry_. He gritted his teeth. "You messed it up with Kendra!"

"You deserved it." She answered with equal animosity. "Emily is my friend. I will _not_ let you two-time her, you sleaze!"

He sneered. "Is that all? I thought you were jealous." He said uncannily.

She froze.

Her face paled visibly, her body trembling. "That's not true." Her voice quivered.

He stared at her, stunned. "Oh my god."

He crept near, a smile forming slowly. "So it's true - You are jealous!" He understood delightedly. He was standing in front of her now, breathing heavily.

"Wow…" He murmured, bending slowly.

She shook. "Derek, leave." His closeness was disturbing her, scaring her.

He leant further, his lips in level with her neck. She closed her eyes, shaking despite herself. "No…"

"Yes…" He whispered and kissed her neck.

_And she, she licked me  
Like a lollipop  
Like a lollipop_

Fire.

It burnt her senses. Everything was in flames. Her eyes could see naked limbs, bruised lips and _branded_ skin. It was hell let loose and thunder and rain and fire.

It was like being licked by flames of sumptuous and _irresistible_ desire.

Low and harsh words were whispered, intensifying the moment, _skinning_ her alive. Sweat poured out of them, wetting them and the bed sheets. White, pristine sheets that she kept were being ruined by the _unearthly _desire.

She knew there would be consequences, something that would probably cost her dangerously but she couldn't stop. She gave in…to the moment.

Their clothes had disappeared. It was just _oh_ skin…on skin.

There was nothing gentle about his touch; it was rough, hard and _sex_y. He was getting relentless, sucking and licking and _torturing_.

She cried out in ecstatic, writhing from the torture he was subjecting her to. It was his lips on her, on her face, on her neck, on her breasts, on her stomach…lower, lower.

He blew on her navel, cooling and heating her at the same moment and tears poured out of her.

She whimpered when he went lower, twisting with this inexorable pain. _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod._

Their breaths were hard, harsh and loud. She was panting, just giving in to the fire.

She knew she had to stop him. They couldn't, couldn't do this.

But, it was –fucking- unbearably _delicious_.

He looked up suddenly, his brown eyes glinting dangerously.

"Say. My. Name. Casey." It was a hard, condemning tone.

She shook her head, refusing to let him win, whimpering at his pressure. Tears stung her cheeks, her hair was sweaty and she was a mess.

He stood motionless for a moment and then with a heart stopping break, swoop down and took her.

She screamed.

He didn't respond, instead swirling his tongue inside her, touching her, tasting her, violating her, _exciting_ her.

"Stop!" She screamed, gripping her bed sheets. She was sobbing now, completely out of her senses.

"Stop what, Casey? This?" He bent down to lick her.

"No..no…Please." It was _**so**_** desperate**.

"Please what?" It was cruel. What was he _doing _to her?

She breathed hard, her sobs still prominent in the thick silence. "Don't…don't stop."

"Then _say_ my name."

She remained silent, her snuffling quieter.

He pressed her leg tightly. "Say it." He rasped.

It was too much, she couldn't hold on. He was doing wicked, delicious things to her that was driving her wild. It was hurting her – to _not_ say his name.

"Derek." She whispered thinly.

He smiled a rogue's smile; arrogant, beautiful and so thrilling. She looked so beautiful, lying under him, flushed. It took all his will power to not thrust into her then and there.

But he could wait.

Because the hunter _always_ gets his prey.

He leaned forward, and kissed her hard on the mouth. She moaned, his clever, wicked tongue coaxing her, drugging her. She opened her mouth further, letting him in, willing and wanting.

It was so…terrifying. So damn, wonderful. So unavoidable. It was in her blood; _he_ was in her blood. He was her drug, her salvation.

That was just it.

And she knew it like it was.

**Twisted.**

* * *

**Is it as twisted as it sounds?**

**Love**

**Fadetonoir**


End file.
